rrdddfandomcom-20200213-history
PowerUps
Powerups can be found in fixed places in each map. After picking up a powerup, you are randomly given one of the 8 powerup attributes. Powerup effects last until death, the end of a game, or if you pick up another powerup which will replace it. In modes with rounds such as elimination, assuming you didn't die, the powerup can be brought with you to the next round. In some instances, you can have more than one powerup, such as in the Air Raid challenge. Attributes Jetpack! "Hold Space to fly" While the Jetpack is active it replaces your jump. As you hold down space your jump boost bar will deplete, however if your space bar is released you will regain jump boost. Because of this you are able to stay in the air as long as you want by repeatedly tapping the space bar. The Jetpack also allows slow mobility in the air as long as you are holding down the space bar. It is not as fast as your wheel, and it is difficult to change directions, so make sure you use the momentum you can gain on the ground to determine your direction. Pogo Jump! "Instant huge jumps" Although this powerup takes away the ability to make short jumps, it does allow you to make very tall jumps instantly. Pressing the spacebar quickly and releasing will send you into a jump higher than a normal fully charges jump. Holding the spacebar down will allow you to make jumps the same size as a normal fully charged jump. This is because holding down the space bar whenever you are in the air sends you faster downward. Holding spacebar down passed the length of the jumps will allow you to make rapid pogo-stick-jumps off the ground. It is however, impossible to change your momentum when doing so. Even though these jumps are instant, you will see the jump boost go down to 99%, then quickly change back to 100% after each jump. Huge Ball! "Bigger shots" Huge Ball makes all balls picked up become larger. If you charge a ball up, it will further increase in size untill you are at 100% charge. The only benefit of having larger dodgeballs is more chance of hitting an opponent, but be careful becuase large dodgeballs are also easier for your enemies to catch. After large dodgeballs have bounced twice and turned neutral, they will begin gradually decreasing in size. If an opponent catches what was a huge ball, it will quickly decrease in size, but can be thrown before fully shrinking. Boomerang balls! "Ball returns after bouncing" The boomerang ball powerup will send a thrown ball back towards you after bouncing. Most of the time the ball will successfully reach you, but it can fail if it bounces again, which causes it to act like a normal twice-bounced dodgeball. The boomerang ball will also fail to track you if you pick up another ball. It is possible to kill an opponet with the ball on its way back, and doing so will result in a richochet Skill Shot. Homing Dodgeball! "Shots track enemies" The homing dodgeball effect allows your thrown dodgeballs to target enemy players in a similar fashion to the boomerang ball. When using the this powerup it is reconmended not to charge your dodgeball throws, as this speeds the ball up and causes the homing to be less effective. Slow dodgeballs can sometimes even take a 90 degree change in direction to hit a target. crosshairs appear on all players while using this powerup including your teammates, however thrown dodgeballs will not target them. the crosshairs also have no effect on the actual powerup and are just for visual purposes. These crosshairs also zoom in when charging a shot. Lazer ball! "Shots fly in a straight line" Dodgeballs thrown with the lazer ball powerup will not be affected by gravity, causing them to travel in a straight line in the direction thrown. The ball's effect will end after bouncing. Super boost! "Boost recharges quickly" Super boost allows your speed boost to charge very quickly. This allows you to be boosting almost constantly. Fireball! "Shots cannot be blocked or caught" Fireball allows you to throw flaming dodgeballs. As the description explains, enemy players cannot block or catch these shots. Despite this, Fireball is sometimes considered a weaker power-up because its shots cannot ricochet and turn neutral after one bounce. Monster Truck Tire! "Enhanced grip and acceleration" (Note: The Power-Up, Monster Truck Tire has been removed from the game and no longer exists in the current version) Monster truck tire gives you much more grip when moving on the ground. This allows you to quickly change your direction. The increase in acceleration sends you to max speed very quickly, which makes the ability to quickly change direction very practical. Triva * PowerUps can not be collected in most singleplayer challenges.